Jem Vs Jem
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Uma impostora está difamando o nome da famosa pop-star rosada, mas que não deixará isso passar limpo, enfrentando-a num duelo arbitrado por um famoso industrial. Final que poderia dar certo em 'A Impostora'(One Jem Too Many).


**Jem Vs Jem**

* * *

A situação era descrita com uma só palavra: caos.

No palco onde Jem e as Hologramas realizariam seu próximo show, se dava uma tremenda confusão, pois Jem lá estava jogando provocações e insultos aos espectadores. Nos bastidores, Eric Raymond e as Desajustadas pareciam contentes e certos de quer era uma questão de tempo até seu plano ter 100% de êxito.

Quando algumas pessoas, irritadas com a atitude da popstar, preparavam-se pra ir embora, nesse momento uma caminhonete veio a toda quase atropelando a todos. Ao parar, estavam as Hologramas, Danse, Rio e pra maior surpresa...JEM.

"Ei, você aí." Disse Jem, apontando o dedo pra sua sósia. "Deixe meus fãs em paz, sua imitadora."

"Pessoal, sua atenção, por favor." Falou Danse à multidão. "Todos foram enganados. Esta que está comigo é a Jem verdadeira e a que armou todos os escândalos e confusões é uma impostora. Por acaso acreditaram que a Jem real iria fazer todas aquelas coisas ruins? Ele nunca faria isso."

Eric e as Desajustadas não sabiam o que dizer. Parecia que seu esquema tinha ido por água abaixo, mas procuraram ficar calmos.

"Tá legal, impostora. Vai dizendo quem é que podemos facilitar pra você." Retrucou Kimber com raiva.

"Não sabem o que dizem. Eu sou a verdadeira Jem." Jem se achegou perto dela.

"Oh, é sério? Se for o caso, prove...cante alguma coisa."

"Se me permitem, tenho uma ideia melhor." Pronunciou-se um homem elegante de terno laranja e cabelo cinza que cobria parte do rosto, ostentando um sorriso enigmático e acompanhado de 2 guarda-costas com maletas. Foi uma grande surpresa verem de quem se tratava.

"Permitam que me apresente. Sou Max J. Pegasus Crawford, presidente da 'Ilusões Industriais.'

"Eu não acredito. O criador de Monstros de Duelo? Aqui?" Shana perguntou espantada.

"Isso mesmo, minha cara, eu mesmo. Vim aqui pra acertar um ponto final nessa baderna." Ele veio pra perto das Jems.

"Querida. Sou seu grande fã, amo suas músicas e admiro bastante seu trabalho. Fiquei sabendo desse caso e vim pessoalmente resolvê-lo. Pra começar, nunca acreditei que alguém como você de repente iria virar uma arrogante arruaceira que pensa que pode fazer o que quer com todos. A Jem que conheço e admiro nunca seria assim. É óbvio de que isso é um embuste típico dos desenhos, onde o vilão quer degradar a imagem do heróis criando um sósia do mal deles. Tem que ser bem tonto pra cair numa dessas, mas Max Pegasus vê além disso. E tenho como resolver a questão."

"E o que propôe, senhor Pegasus?" Perguntou Raya.

"Por favor, podem me chamar só de Pegasus. Eu sugiro que as duas aqui disputem uma partida de Monstros de Duelo. Uma vez a vi jogando num torneio de celebridades. Estou certo?"

"Está correto." Disse Aja ao industrial. "Tomamos parte de um torneio de celebridades em prol de caridade. Participamos todas, mas apenas Jem pôde chegar às finais."

"E mesmo com isso, só consegui ir até o terceiro lugar."

"Mas foi um ponto nesse torneio que me atraiu. Você conseguiu usar uma combinação de cartas na final que eu nunca tinha visto ser feita por ninguém, nem por mim, o criador desse jogo. E será este o fator pra decidir a legítima Jem." Pegasus se virou pra seus guarda-costas, que abriram uma das maletas, exibindo dois decks de cartas.

"Estes decks estão carregados de diversas cartas, incluindo as que farão a combinação que identificará a Jem real. Aquela que obtiver essa combinação, concluirei que é a verdadeira. Ambas concordam com isso?" As duas deram um positivo com a cabeça.

"Isso é loucura." Retrucou o fazendeiro dono da caminhonete. "Quer dizer que irão discutir a real identidade de Jem num duelo? E se a impostora ganhar?"

"Fique tranquilo, papai. Eu vi esse duelo de celebridades e sei que a Jem de verdade é uma grande duelista e irá vencer. Eu tenho fé nisso." Disse a menina ao pai, que mostrou simpatia pela confiança da filha.

As duas Jems(que a partir de agora, serão classificadas do seguinte modo: a que estava no palco, 1 e a recém-chegada, como 2)se equiparam com seus discos de duelos e inseriram os decks escolhidos neles. Pegasus ficou entre elas.

"Eu atuarei como árbitro desta competição. Lembrem: a que realizar a manobra que testemunhei no torneio declararei como a verdadeira. Se estiverem prontas..." Pegasus levantou o braço e o abaixou depressa." "COMECEM."

"DUELO."

Jem 2: "Inicio jogando WHISKERS O MALUCAT LARANJA(ATK 850, DEF 1300, TOON/EFEITO) em modo de defesa," Um gato de desenho vestido em estilo anos 80 veio ao campo, pulando feito doido. "mais duas cartas viradas pra baixo e com a habilidade especial de Whiskers, convoco outro Malucat da minha mão: MIDNIGHT O MALUCAT NEGRO(ATK 900, DEF 1100, TOON/EFEITO) pro campo também na defesa." E outro como o monstro gato laranja, mas de cor preta e vestido como cientista louco, veio e ficou do lado do colega, e pareceu que ambos ficaram felizes em se ver."

Jem 1: "Só vai fazer isso? Dois refugos estúpidos de desenhos pra te auxiliar? Estou começando a ver que nem de longe é a Jem real."

Jem 2: "Não fale assim dos Malucats. Via o desenho deles quando criança e com certeza foi o melhor trabalho de Bill & Tinho. Eles eram meus heróis na infância e ainda são. Nunca perdia um episódio e morria de rir com as doideiras deles. E trate de saber que cada monstro e carta em geral tem seu valor pro jogador. Agora jogue, se tiver coragem."

Jem 1: "Se insiste, vou colocar em campo um dos meus monstros mais fortes, o MANTIS SERRADOR(ATK 1300, DEF 500, INSETO/EFEITO)." E um imenso louva-a-deus com serras circulares veio com tudo pro campo de luta. "Esmague esse gato bobão, Mantis. SERRAS MORTAIS." E o Mantis foi pra cima de Whiskers, fatiando-o como a um presunto.

Jem 1 ria com gosto. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Gostou dessa? E pra completar, quando o Mantis destrói um monstro na defesa, metade da defesa é tido como prejuízo pra você." E Jem 2 olhou nervosa seu medidor de vida que caiu pra 3350, mas não deixou que isso a desanimasse.

Jem 2: "Me impressionou, mas também tenho meus truques. Atacando meu Whiskers, acionou minha armadilha JAULA COMPRESSORA." E uma jaula caiu sobre o Mantis Serrador, prendendo-o e o comprimento até ser destruído. Jem 1 amaldiçoou aquela manobra. "E isso tira de você 700 pontos de vida." E mais furiosa ficou com seu contador descontando 700 pontos(4000 - 3300).

* * *

"Nossa. Essa foi por pouco. Mesmo com pouca diferença, nossa Jem está na frente." Raya passou a mão na testa em alívio.

"Não duvido nada que ela poderá vencer. Sempre achei não ter sido justo ela não ter conseguido abater a Luna Dark na disputa pelo segundo lugar." Retrucou Rio.

"Mas Luna Dark foi mais preparada com aquela carta mágica. Não esquente. Jem vai enxotar esse clone de segunda rapidinho." Shana mostrava bem positiva ao ver sua amiga duelando.

* * *

Jem 2: "Sou eu que jogo. Saco mais uma carta e uso a habilidade de Midnight pra puxar mais 3 cartas do deck pra minha mão sem necessitar descartar outras, podendo exceder o limite permitido." Jem verificou atenta suas novas aquisições. "E faço uso de JINGLES O MALUCAT CINZA(ATK 800, DEF 1400, TOON/EFEITO)." Outro Malucat de cor cinza com aspecto de ninja apareceu numa bomba de fumaça, fazendo caretas pra Jem 1. "Adiciono mais 2 cartas pra baixo e encerro. Manda ver."

Jem 1: "De novo outra carta desses gatos pirados? Vejo que gosta de perder, meu bem. Hora de uma tática mais ofensiva. Uso o CENTURIÃO DE GRANITO(ATK 1650, DEF 1900, GUERREIRO) no ataque e utilizando minha carta mágica PREÇO POR INVOCAÇÃO, a qual me permite convocar um segundo monstro em campo em troca de despachar outro da minha mão pro cemitério, e adivinhe qual vou mandar? Esta aqui." A carta exibida era de SNOWBALL O MALUCAT BRANCO(ATK 950, DEF 1200, TOON/EFEITO). No instante seguinte, a carta foi pro cemitério e outra foi colocada no campo. "Entre em cena meu JAGUAR DE 2 CABEÇAS no ataque também(ATK 1400, DEF 1000, FERA). E utilizando POLIMERIZAÇÃO, fundo os meus monstros pra originar...O FELINO BICÉFALO DE ROCHA(ATK 2500, DEF 2000, FERA/FUSÃO)." E uma horrenda fera de pedra com 2 cabeças emergiu em toda glória.

"Estava certa, querida. Cada monstro pode ter mesmo sua função, até mesmo quando é um inútil como esse gatinho fora de moda. E como não posso usar um monstro de fusão logo de cara, uso minha carta mágica CRISTAL-RUBI, pra extrair 1000 dos seus pontos de vida pra aumentar a força do meu Felino, dando-lhe um total de 3500 de ataque. Daí ponho mais uma carta pra baixo e encerro. Tente ver o que pode agora fazer."

Jem 2 observou seu contador cair pra 2350 pontos. Era tudo ou nada nesse duelo. Embora suasse frio e mostrasse nervosismo, sabia que tinha de vencer.

* * *

Max Pegasus olhava calmo para o duelo ques e desenrolava. Ambas mostravam-se exímias duelistas e um só movimento errado definiria o resultado. Ele aguardava com ansiedade pela manobra que tinha testemunhado antes.

* * *

Jem 1: "Como é? Vai desistir e reconhecer que sou a Jem?"

Jem 2: "Nunca que vou me render a uma cópia vulgar. Uso minha carta mágica PREÇO PELO RETORNO, que por abrir mão de 300 pontos de vida (3350 - 3050), posso trazer pro meu lado um monstro do seu cemitério, e escolho...Snowball o Malucat Branco." E na hora, o gato animado com traje de rockabilly veio pra se unir aos demais companheiros.

Jem 1: "E jogou fora 300 pontos por esse bichinho bobo? Que besteira. Se tivesse esperteza iria escolher o Mantis."

Jem 2: "Talvez o ache bobo, mas verá o quanto eles são mais durões quando unidos. Desde dos tempos dos desenhos, eles arrumavam bagunça e aprontavam até enlouquecer, mas nada conseguia quebrar a amizade deles, especialmente quando um deles, no caso, o Jingles, pode usar seu efeito pra ressuscitar os outros Malucats do cemitério. Whiskers, volte agora." E o gato laranja saltou pra juntos dos amigos, que se abraçaram em comemoração. Ninguém entre os presentes, incluindo na platéia, já testemunhara essa ação com outros monstros.

* * *

"Estou achando que algo vai rolar." Disse Stormer as suas colegas e empresário.

"Ela talvez não tenha manha pra cantar, mas em matéria de MD, nada pode detê-la. Essa é a única habilidade perfeita dela."

"Tomara que tenha razão, Pizzazz." Retrucou Eric.

* * *

Jem 1: "Se não tem mais nada a falar, hora de mandar seus amiguinhos pra páginas de obituários dos velhos desenhos. Felino Bicéfalo, retalhe esses gatos inúteis. ATAQUE GARRA DE PEDRA." O gigantesco felino veio com toda rapidez pra cima dos monstros da adversária, que deu uma expressão de total confiança.

Jem 2: "Devia ter prestado atenção nas minhas cartas, pois ativo minha carta armadilha BAZUCA QUADRUPLA." Na hora, uma enorme bazuca com 4 canos surgiu como que cuspida do chão, com cada Malucat adentrando em cada um. "Caso eu tenha ao menos 4 monstros com ataque menor que mil pontos, posso disparar todos eles com um só tiro, que além de terem seus pontos de ataque dobrados, são somados como um só, totalizando 7000. Preparem-se pra exterminar essa besta rochosa. Bazuca...ABRIR FOGO AGORA." A bazuca lançou os 4 Malucats de uma vez e a medida que iam se aproximando do Felino Bicéfalo, formaram um poderoso cometa, acertando o monstro em cheio, reduzindo-o a pó, mas não antes de Jem 1 ativar mais uma carta.

O choque foi com tanta força que não teve um que não sentiu. As Hologramas quase que foram jogadas pra trás, juntamente com Rio, Danse, o fazendeiro e a filha. Até as Desajustadas de onde estavam receberam o impacto da explosão. Só Pegasus mantinha-se em posição.

Jem 1: "Excelente ataque, mas se pensa que com isso me derrotou, se engana. Antes do golpe, usei minha armadilha NUTRIENTE Z, podendo assim recuperar 4000 pontos e com isso, pude manter 3800 pontos. Sua jogada exterminadora além de falhar, lhe custou 4 monstros."

Jem 2: "Nem isso se deu, pois quando Snowball é mandado pro cemitério, ele e os outros Malucats no cemitério voltam pro topo do meu deck, evitando minha perda. Eu penso nos meus monstros." "Mas não importa, pois esse duelo está longe de terminar."

"Na verdade, já terminou." Pegasus ergueu o braço em favor de Jem 2: "Declaro esta como a ganhadora e com toda certeza, a verdadeira Jem." As Hologramas gritavam e pulavam alegremente comemorando a vitória de sua parceira. Jem 1 tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Como pode terminar a partida? Ainda tenho a vantagem de ter mais pontos de vida."

"Não tem nada a ver com pontos de vida. Eu especifiquei que a verdadeira Jem seria aquela que realizasse a manobra que assisti no torneio, e foi ela que conseguiu, usando a Bazuca Quadrupla com os Malucats pra derrubar tão forte criatura. Rapaz, não me divertia tanto desde que eu via o Coelho Brincalhão. Tantas vezes que ele passou a perna naquela policial bobalhão..." Pegasus começou a rir e cair em devaneios, deixando a todos meio confusos, mas logo voltou à realidade. "A-han. Eu sabia que ela era a Jem real, mas tinha que fazer todos perceberem isso."

"Isso não prova nada. Eu sou a Jem, a maior pop-star de todas e posso estar acima de qualquer um."

"Não faço ideia de quem seja, mas se insiste em difamar o bom nome da minha estrela favorita," O rico empresário foi pra perto da caminhonete e pegou um tomate. "toma essa." E jogou o tomate na impostora. Outros fizeram igual.

"Ei, espere. Esse tomates são meus." Protestou o fazendeiro. Pegasus foi pra perto dele. "Não entre em pânico, amigo. Pagarei até o último centavo de cada." Puxou um cheque do paletó e o preencheu, passando pro homem. "Nossa. Mais que o dobro do que receberia. Gente. Tomates liberados." E cada um presente pegou um tomate e tacou contra a falsa Jem, que em pouco tempo, deixou a cabeleira cair, revelando ser uma mulher de cabelo colorido que Jem e as Hologramas reconheciam de longe.

"Vejam só. É a Clash." Falou Aja.

"Isso explica tudo. As Desajustadas armaram toda essa zona." Confirmou Shana.

"Elas não tem nada mais pra fazer." Danse concluiu, atirando mais um tomate.

Clash tentou escapar dos fotógrafos e repórteres, mas sem olhar pra onde ia, esbarrou em Eric e nas Desajustadas, indefesos contra uma saraivada de flashes de fotos e perguntas de repórteres.

* * *

_Jem e as Hologramas - The Real Me_

_A garota que você viu antes_

_Esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_A garota que te machucou_

_Esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_A garota com o nariz no ar_

_Quem te causou tanta agonia_

_Esse não é, esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_(Não, não é) esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu (não) não_

_Como eu poderia ser tão cruel?_

_Eu teria que ficar maluca_

_Uma garota que é má e cruel_

_Esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_Uma garota que faz de bobo_

_Esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_Se alguma vez eu parecer não me importar_

_Apenas olhe nos meus olhos e você verá_

_(Esse não é), esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_(Não) não, esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

_(Esse não é) não, esse não é o meu verdadeiro eu_

* * *

Meses depois, o clima de Natal reinava na mansão Starlight.

As crianças brincavam e aproveitavam o melhor da festa. Várias delas fazendo uso de discos de duelos enquanto outras trocavam e comparavam suas cartas. Jerrica conversava contente com Max Pegasus.

"Devo dizer que nunca vi tantas crianças se empenhando em querer aprender a jogar MD."

"De fato é uma febre. Gentileza sua, Pegasus, em dar esses decks e os discos de presente a todas."

"O prazer foi meu, Jerrica. Fico feliz de poder trazer tanta felicidade às crianças, especialmente pra uma fundação que se esforça pelo bem estar delas. Quero também agradecer por termos chegado a um acordo sobre minha nova série de MD, da qual tenho aqui os primeiros protótipos." Pegasus tirou um deck do bolso e o exibiu pra Jerrica e suas amigas. Cada uma buscou sua carta personalizada, como prometeu Pegasus.

"Vejam só esta. Sou uma harpia." Disse Kimber com bom humor.

"E eu virei uma elfa negra com efeito." Mostrou Shana sua carta.

"Acabei sendo um tipo de pantera de seis patas formada por fusão." Aja exibiu orgulhosa sua carta.

"Eu sou uma barda. Que gracinha." Raya sorriu.

"Isto é sério? Sou um centauro que é parte de uma fusão com um dragão pra gerar um dragão humanoide?" Rio mostrou-se meio embaraçado.

"Seja como for, Rio, você virou uma carta." Jerrica o consolou com um beijo.

"E você também é, mana. Olhe aqui." A loira pegou a carta da irmã e viu-se nela como uma guerreira e maga. Jerrica se sentiu maravilhada.

"Devo dizer que foi uma ótima ideia nos tornar uma série especial de cartas de MD. É demais." Aja bradou radiante.

"Foi o mesmo que fiz quando Bill e Tinho cederam os direitos dos Malucats por uma boa porcentagem, a qual pagarei a vocês da mesma maneira. E a propósito, onde está Jem?"

"Ela já deve ter chegado, Pegasus. Vou buscá-la." Jerrica saiu do salão e instantes depois, Jem apareceu. Pegasus a cumprimentou.

"Jem, querida. Estávamos te aguardando."

"Sinto pelo atraso, mas estou aqui. Pegasus, Jerrica me contou do acordo de nos tornar parte do jogo MD, nos personalizando nas cartas."

"Exato, e esta é sua carta. Olhe." Jem verificou a carta, que a retratava como uma fada-princesa de asas rosas e douradas.

"Chamo-a de Rainha-Fada Jem, pois ela é o que você é. E aproveitando a ocasião, poderia lhe pedir a honra de me desafiar numa partida agora?"

"Claro, por que não? Será bem divertido." E os convidados e todos os presentes recuaram pra dar espaço ao duelo que se realizaria lá.

Jem e Pegasus armaram seus discos de duelo e prepararam seus decks. Uma vez ajeitados, disseram simultaneamente: "DUELO."

Fim

* * *

**Já há algum tempo cogitava uma aventura de Jem em combinação com Pokemon, Digimon ou Medabots, mas vi que Yugioh era mais acertado pra história.**

**A re-utilização dos Malucats não foi o único ponto explorado, pois nas cartas das Hologramas, suas figuras foram tiradas de outro conto meu: Jessica a Maga-Guerreira.**

**Uma das ideias originais seria de usar algumas criaturas que foram criadas por Synergy, como o ser de tentáculos em que Rio se 'disfarçou' do episódio das montanhas e o cão amarelo gigante de Jem Jam parte 2, porém pensei em inovar usando criações exclusivas minhas.**


End file.
